Count Shambles
The Gentleman Vampire Shambles, or "Count Shambles" as he demands to be called, is a ambitious vampire, a brilliant strategist and a master Necromancer in the employ of the Dungeon Keeper Merlin. He is also quite infamous for skirt chasing habit, his actions spurring several protests that his Keeper had to resolve as well as the placement of more then a few anti-sexual harassment rules in the workplace. Abilities and Skills In addition to the standard Vampire abilities and weaknesses Count Shambles posses a great amount of knowledge in the Arcane Arts with his specialty being the field of Necromancy. If it was not for the overwhelming amount of experience Thomas Garl possess Shambles would have likely been chosen as head of Merlin's Magic Department. Some examples of his use of magic include: mind controlling an entire village, creating a swarm of skeleton fish to patrol the waters around Albion, using the Battle Staff of Calarine to criple a force of a hundred people during the Auction House War and many others. But he is not solely reliant on his magic. Count Shambles's specialty is reading people and coming up with plots, ruses and lies to get what he wants. On a small scale he uses this to get a sip of blood from pretty ladies, but he has proven himself more then capable of using his skills on a strategic level. Serving under Moslyeas as her Head Strategist for years until deciding to take her life with one of his plots. The birth of the "Count" "Born" in the Graveyard of Dungeon Keeper Moslyeas from the bodies of ten priests of The Light Count Shambles is a skilled Necromancer, a noble vampire and a gift to the fairer gender the world over (or so he likes to think). Even though he quickly achieved a masters level at necromancy at his previous Dungeon his former Keeper employed him not as a warlock but as a competent strategist, valuing his keen mind and his ability to make the most of whatever chance he is given. This eventually backfired on Moslyeas when the pair of Shambles and Herveus used their positions to overextend their forces leaving Moslyeas vulnerable to the assassins of Keeper Zamild. Unfortunately for Shambles, while his ruse was well thought out and Moslyeas did perish he was not able to lay claim to her Dungeon Heart and was forced to flee the ire of her daughters, who suspect him to be responsible for their mothers death. Present day activities After the initial chaos following their Keepers death, Herveus and Count Shambles went to the Underworld seeking new employment they eventually noticed an unusual recruitment drive being held by a Dungeon Keeper calling himself Merlin. After passing several interviews they were granted positions in his Dungeon, which turned out to be located on the fabled land of Albion, and rose to high positions thanks to their efforts during the repulsion of Galakatath's invasion. Since then, Count Shambles has taken up the position of Vice-Head of the Magic Department and has been involved in many research projects. He is also called in as a combatant or as a diplomat in case of emergencies. As a Department Vice-Head he is given a place at the Officer Meetings and has a say in all major decisions made within the Dungeon. Relationships with other Dungeon residents * Henry Mason: * Herveus: * Thomas Garl: As a rule, Warlocks can't stand Vampires and vice versa. This is also true for the two leaders of the research department. Their constant bickering and mutual attempts to undermine each other's authority have made it neccessary for Keeper Merlin to step in on more than one occasion. In the end he deemed it easier to separate the two, assigning each one their own project and use their rivalry as additional incentive to work even harder. Still he suspects that they might be trying to sabotage each other in subtle ways. Category:NPC Category:Vampire Category:Magic Research Department Category:Minion